Her Lifeguard
by SnowAndFlakes
Summary: Anna watched the platinum blonde girl across the distance with a dorky smile written all over her face when an idea popped inside her head. She had been crushing this blonde beauty since the first day she laid her eyes on her. (Modern AU! Lifeguard!Elsa) *One-shot COMPLETE*


Anna watched the platinum blonde girl across the distance with a dorky smile written all over her face when an idea popped inside her head. She had been crushing this blonde beauty since the first day she laid her eyes on her.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at her sister.

"Anna there is no way you're going to do this stupid idea of yours. You'll die." He said.

Anna waved her hand in front of him, her eyes were still glued at the blonde, "Oh come on, I know she will come and rescue me."

Kristoff sighed heavily before he smacked Anna's head.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"You're so obsessed you know that? And you know that there is another way to approach her right?"

"Yeah I know I know." Anna said while scratching her head, "But there's this one thing! She would _cpr_ me if she really thought that I was drowned." Anna sighed happily.

Another smack.

"That hurts!" Anna yelled, catching everyone's eyes and they all stared at her for a moment. Anna blushed and punched his brother's arm.

Kristoff chuckled, "You know you're stupid and crazy. Why don't you just go over there and talk to her? She looks kind and pretty nice." His brother suggested but Anna being the stubborn one. She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Believe me this idea of mine which you called 'stupid' will work! Look, after she saved me I will thank her and ask her name then ask her out. Simple as that, no sweat." Anna said confidently with a proud smile earning a laugh from Kristoff.

"Yeah, you will get yourself killed first before you could ask her name."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're very supportive brother." She said sarcastically.

He laughed again, "Then go on, I'll watch you in here. I just pray that she will be the one to save you."

Anna gave him a one last punch before she stormed towards the beach.

His brother could only watch her sister with slight worry, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Olaf poked Elsa's arm as he saw the red-haired girl walked closer to the beach.<p>

"Hey Elsie, is that the girl whose been looking at you in the entire time?" Olaf asked.

Elsa pushed her shades up to her hair and followed Olaf's pointed finger.

"Oh, the cutie one?" Elsa giggled, "Yeah she is, why?"

Olaf gave her a knowing look.

"Cutie?"

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched the red head intently with her blue eyes.

"I think she's cute..." Elsa said quietly with a small blush on her cheeks.

Olaf chuckled, "So she's the one you've been talking about yesterday?"

"Yes..." Elsa said as she put the shades back on, she smirked and took a seat.

Olaf could only smile at her friend while he checked the time when suddenly his stomach grumbled and he looked at Elsa.

"Dang, my stomach needs some food. I'll be back Elsa. Is there anything that you want too?"

Elsa smiled sweetly at him, "Chocolate drink and burger, thanks."

"Right, be right back! Keep an eye on those! We don't want them to get drowned!"He yelled as he disappeared.

Elsa smiled sweetly at him before she returned her gaze back to the adorable redhead whose now been playing and swimming in into the sea. She was aware this past few days that the redhead girl had been checking her out. Elsa, who was secretly stealing glances to her redhead, she wanted to know her name but was too shy to talk to the girl.

Elsa sighed, with her shades on she continued to stare at the redhead while waiting for Olaf's return.

* * *

><p>Anna on the other hand was completely oblivious that her crush had been staring at her. She pouted to herself and for that moment, Anna thought that maybe this plan that she planned wouldn't work. She had done everything to get the blonde's attention but it seemed like she wasn't interested at all.<p>

Her pout deepened at that. She let out a defeated sigh and was about turn around when suddenly a strong and big wave crashed into her, making her choked out of breath by the sudden attack. Anna tried to swim away and return back but the big waves were stopping her movements. She chocked again, she even tasted some salt water into her mouth.

Anna groaned and pushed her limbs and arms with all of her strength trying to get away from the waves that suddenly attacked her. But when she forced herself, she felt something on her leg that caused her to hissed in pain.

"Ugh!"

This wasn't planned! But it was happening!

Anna's eyelids were slowly closing, feeling herself was about to knock out when she saw a glimpse of a platinum blonde hair, flawless skin, creamy and white that the figure looked like an angel to her, the last thing Anna remembered was that she felt arms holding her and pulling her out of the sea.

* * *

><p>Elsa pumped and pressed her palm together on the redhead's chest who was now lying on the sand. Completely unconscious.<p>

"Come on wake up!" Elsa hissed.

She flipped back her braid before she pinched the redhead's nose shutting it with her thumb and forefinger.

She inhaled and lowered her head as she pressed her mouth into the redhead before releasing it inside her mouth.

Elsa kept on repeating and repeating it until Olaf returned. His eyes went wide seeing a lump body lying on the sand. He quickly placed the the food that she bought atop the table and rushed beside Elsa.

"Elsa! What happened is she alright?" He knelt on the other side while watching Elsa pressing her lips to the redhead. Everyone seemed to notice what was happening some of them stopped and watched the scenario, others offered a help by calling 9-1-1.

Elsa pulled away, "Yes she'll be fine I managed to rescue her before she was completely swallowed by the waves." She said while giving her chest another pump.

"Let me check it." Olaf said and Elsa pulled away again.

Just in time when Olaf was about to lean in to check the redhead. Anna choked out and badly spilling it out directly to Olaf's face.

Anna grumbled, inhaling deeply as if she had been raised to life. She continued to choke while turning her body to the other side, still trying to catch her own breath.

Olaf wiped his face with slight disgust written on his face while Elsa covered a hand to her mouth to stifled a laugh.

"Ugh! Fuck that is!" Anna cursed as she slowly shut up.

"Are you alright?"

Anna turned her head to her side to see young man with brown hair gazing at her worriedly.

"What?"

"You drowned." He said.

A few minutes ticked by before Anna realized what just happened. Her eyes went wide, not aware to the blonde beside her.

_'Oh fuck! D-Did he just cpr me? Fuck! This isn't what I'm expecting!'_

Anna frantically stood up with a shaky legs before smiling at him nervously.

"I-I'm okay! Yeah thanks! Y-You're awesome and c-cool..y-yeah..have nice day!" Anna started to walk away but not before she noticed the blonde beauty beside her with a slight blush on her cheeks while she stared at her.

Anna smiled at her bashfully when Olaf stood up and asked her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Then the moment was gone. She and Elsa looked away with somewhat some sexual tension between them. Anna didn't have the chance to talk to her as she ran away from the guy.

Olaf blinked in confusion, "W-What did I do?"

Elsa laughed, she stood up and while shaking her head, "It seemed like she thought you were the one who saved her and gave her a cpr."

Olaf shook his head, "Well that's explain a lot why he ran away from me."

Elsa could only nod while she gently touched her lips. The blush returned to her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Anna was breathing heavily when she had finally reached Kristoff who was now laughing.<p>

"Oh that- y-you really did that?!" He laughed.

Anna rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I regretted it! But hey! I was really got drowned! I was about to retreat when the waves hit me!" She said, "and I didn't expect that guy would rescue me and- ohhh! YUCK! **YUCK**!" Anna wiped her mouth using her hand repeatedly with a disgust look.

Kristoff took deep breath, wiping his tears away with a smile and slight smirk.

"Idiot, that blonde girl rescued you!"

Anna stopped, slack-jawed.

"You're kidding me."

"Want some evidence?" Kristoff asked and Anna only stared at him.

"Here." He took his phone and literally shoved it in front of her sister's face.

Anna took Kristoff's wrist as she pulled away so that she could clearly see the image on the screen.

"Oh holy snowman." Anna stared with wide eyes, the image was where the blonde's mouth was pressed into her while she was lying on the sand unconscious.

"Jeez! I'm gonna go _get_ her!" Anna shoved Kristoff's phone back to him as she ran and returned to her savior.

Kristoff shook his head with a smile as he watched her sister.

_"Idiot."_


End file.
